1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hair roller and its method of use. The hair roller of the present invention automatically rolls a strand of hair and packet of hairtreating liquid such as for example permanent wave, tinting or setting lotion, into a curled position and retains the hair strand in a curled position while the user ruptures the packet dispensing the setting lotion into the curled strand of hair.
2. Prior Art
In the styling of hair it is known to use hair rollers having a resiliency allowing the stylist to curl a strand of hair and thereafter to secure the curled strand and roller for a desired setting time.
Typical examples of automatic hair rollers are shown in the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ Patent No. Inventor Issue Date ______________________________________ 2,166,386 M. Auster July 18, 1939 2,663,302 R. N. Palitti Dec. 22, 1953 2,720,207 H. J. Burnett Oct. 11, 1955 3,255,765 M. Sturdivant June 14, 1966 3,590,829 V. Parisi July 6, 1971 ______________________________________
However, the curlers of the prior art are generally complex, requiring several operations by the user thereby lengthening the time required to style one's hair, or requiring the aid of another. This complexity and inconvenience is particularly associated with the means used for securing the roller and encurled strand of hair in its styling position. In the past, hair roller securing means usually comprised various interlocking parts, snaps, ties or the like, requiring the use of more than one hand to operate. Moreover, some prior art rollers require an additional step of orientation of the roller in a particular fashion with the strand of hair in order to operate properly. Most prior art hair rollers require that any desired setting lotion or the like be applied to the user's hair prior to the application of the roller.
Thus, the styling operation has been time consuming, messy and difficult using rollers of the prior art.
An additional problem encountered with rollers of the prior art is the need for several varying size rollers to achieve assorted curl features or to curl different lengths of hair.
3. General Discussion of the Present Invention
The present invention eliminates all of the prior art problems and shortcomings in a simple, clean, and inexpensive manner. The present invention permits a single user to curl hair strands of any length, on either wet or dry hair. A strand of hair can be curled in either direction, by placing the present invention on either the top side or bottom side of the hair strand. The curling operation can commence from either end of the roller of the present invention.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method for setting hair which allows the user to apply rollers to the hair when dry and thereafter release lotion into the curled hair strands.
The present invention in its preferred embodiment is complete within itself and nothing else is needed but the hair to be set. The locking comb endings in the preferred embodiment can be used to comb out and untangle the strand of hair to be rolled. The end combs also act as or replace the standard pick to secure the roll, eliminating the extra aggravation of detached picks.
The rollers of the present invention are so lightweight and soft that the wearer can sleep in them without discomfort.
The construction and materials used are such that they can be used over and over again without damage, and should last for several years. All of the parts are preferrably of nylon, plastic or are plastic coated so that they can be used with permanent waving and hair tinting chemicals safely.
Different sizes and lengths will give the professional hair stylist or individual a wide selection of choices for most hair styles.
It should be understood that the main body of the curler preferrably is made of a completely open mesh or netting that allows the hair to circulate through the hair from every angle for even and faster drying.
The coil spring insets for the automatic roll of the present invention can be made of either spring steel coated with plastic or of plastic. This automation speeds up the setting process by three or more steps, not counting the steps saved in not having to use a separate comb and separate picks as in the prior art.
The measuring tapes with markings every inch helps to determine the length of hair to be rolled and the starting position on the curler for each individual.
The two plastic combs, one in each end of the curler, each with the two sides of spiked combs, form a three way locking system which is very important. One lock is the inside comb which is used like a core to help wind the curl, and the teeth from both sides of the comb pierce the netting, therefore, anchoring the inside end securely. These inside teeth are also used with the permanent wave capsule to puncture the capsule and release the waving solution.
The second locking position is in the spiked comb on the outside or other end, which when the roll or curl is completed one side of the comb is pushed into the netting to lock the curl at the base or root end of the hair.
The third lock is at the base of the second roll of hair. When completed the remaining spiked side of the comb is pushed through or into the first or previous curl, locking one to the other, as is each consecutive curl. The interlocking of one curl to the other forms a tight, net-like cover for the whole head, causing the curls to stay in place firmly until the rollers are removed.